


Just a touch (too much)

by yikestragic



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blindfolds, Coming Untouched, Crying During Sex, Dom Hubert von Vestra, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Sub Ferdinand von Aegir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikestragic/pseuds/yikestragic
Summary: Ferdinand is tied up, giving a massage, and fucked.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	Just a touch (too much)

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write porn.

The world was dark. Ferdinand von Aegir couldn’t see anything but the black of the cloth used to blind him. His arms were bound, his legs spread using the same softness that covered his eyes. It was the only cloth on his body, he did not know where his clothes had landed after Hubert von Vestra had stripped him and tied him up. 

“You are divine,” A husky voiced whispered in his ear, gloved fingers running over his jaw. Ferdinand made no sound, was not permitted to. 

The hand on his jaw moved away, only to come back bare skinned on the sole of his foot. Hubert began his massage there, pressing in the spots he knew caused the greatest pleasure for Ferdinand. He rubbed, pressed, spread Ferdinand’s toes to rub there as well. Moved on to the next foot, doing the same. 

Ferdinand just let himself feel. They’d touched countless times, but he could never get over the feeling of Hubert running his hands over his skin, the feeling only heightened with his sense of sight taken from him. It was the most arousing thing he’d ever experienced, even more so with Hubert the one touching him. 

Hubert’s hands moved to his calves, lightly running his fingers there, never really touching Ferdinand. The hands, coarse with years of black magic and sword use, ran up and down Ferdinand’s legs, dipping to run along the underside of his knees where he was sensitive. Sometimes they were followed by a mouth or tongue, kissing and licking, causing Ferdinand to moan quietly, even if Hubert had never given him permission to make the noises. 

Hubert always took his time with each section of Ferdinand’s body, worshipping as if he were a god himself, but his legs were where he would spend the most of his time. Ferdinand felt as if he was focused on his calves and thighs for hours, the possibility of it being high, just running his hands and mouth over him. Eventually Hubert’s touch moved farther up Ferdinand’s body, skipping over his painfully hard cock to skim over his abs and stomach. 

Hubert kept his touch light still, only pressing and massaging certain spots where Ferdinand was especially sensitive. He kissed and sucked on the fat of Ferdinand’s hips, most likely leaving marks. 

Hubert’s large hands came up to grope Ferdinand’s tits. Sometimes the fingers would brush a nipple, sometimes a tongue would follow. Hubert’s mouth eventually came down to suck and bite his nipples as his hands moved up his arms. 

Ferdinand’s favorite part was the arms. Hubert never fully touched his arms, just running the tips of his fingers up and down Ferdinand’s underarms, rubbing circles in Ferdinand’s palms. 

Ferdinand came with Hubert’s fingers rubbing up and down his arms. His toes curled, his back arched slightly, a low moan coming from his throat. 

“Beautiful, darling,” Hubert praised. “You’re the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, my love.” 

Finally, Hubert’s hands seized rubbing Ferdinand’s arm, and moved to his cock, sensitive from his orgasm. His grip was tight, his pace slow. He stroked him back to being half-hard before Ferdinand felt his cock swallowed by the tight heat that was Hubert’s mouth. 

Ferdinand’s second orgasm was with his cock fully down Hubert’s throat, but Hubert still didn’t pull off. He continued his sucking, Ferdinand beginning to sob with being oversensitive. It was too much, but it still wasn’t enough. 

Hubert didn’t stop until Ferdinand was hard again, close to coming for a third time. 

“You’re doing so well,” Hubert praised, moving the binds on Ferdinand’s ankles so that his legs were in the air, presenting his hole to Hubert. Ferdinand could hear rustling, and then a tongue was on his hole. 

Ferdinand practically screamed at the first swipe of that tongue. That silver tongue that lashed out threats to their enemies, showered his lover in praises, now fucking its way into Ferdinand’s hole. 

Hubert ate Ferdinand out as if he were a starving man who only feasted on Ferdinand. His tongue swirled over his hole before pressing in. He kissed his hole like a lover kissed his betrothed. 

Eventually his tongue was replaced with a lubed finger, reaching farther, pressing deeper. One finger turned to two, then three, stretching Ferdinand out, preparing him to take Hubert’s cock. 

Hubert, with the knowledge of someone who’d done this a million times over, bent his fingers slightly and adjusted the angle on one particularly hard thrust, causing Ferdinand to yell out with pleasure as stars littered the darkness. Once he had found that spot, Hubert didn’t stop. He made sure to hit Ferdinand’s prostate with each thrust of his fingers, sometimes stopping to rub that spot. 

Ferdinand didn’t think he could orgasm for a third time, but it was retched out of him with another press to his prostate and a sob. Tears streamed down his cheeks, wetting the blindfold. 

“My love,” Hubert said, pressing his cock to Ferdinand’s entrance. “My beautiful, divine, lover.” 

“No more,” Ferdinand sobbed. “Please, no more. I can not take any more.” 

Hubert just placed a kiss to Ferdinand’s lips as he pushed inside. Ferdinand cried, feeling every space Hubert’s cock filled him. 

“Please,” Ferdinand pleaded. Hubert hushed him, slowly grinding his hips. Ferdinand’s cock twitched at the feeling of his hole being full, but he was still too overstimulated to be able to get hard again. 

The pace Hubert set was slow, dragging his cock out so that only the head remained before sinking back in. He angled himself with the confidence of a man who belonged inside of Ferdinand and found himself able to brush his prostate with each thrust. 

Hubert fucked him at this leisurely pace for what Ferdinand would believe to be days. Ferdinand cried the whole time, even when another wave of orgasm washed over him. His fourth, the most he’s ever been able to hit during one of their nights together. 

Ferdinand does not remember losing consciousness, but when he comes back it’s to the feeling of Hubert’s cum inside of him, and the sound of water running from the bathroom. The rope and cloth keeping Ferdinand bound and blind were folded neatly on the bedside table. 

“Welcome back, darling,” Hubert whispered, placing a kiss on Ferdinand’s forehead. He had just come from the bathroom, seemingly getting a bath ready for them both. Ferdinand smiled up at his husband, too tired to move by himself. 

Hubert, stronger than he looks, lifted Ferdinand and carried him to their bath, gently placing the ginger man inside before getting in himself. 

“Thank you,” Ferdinand mumbled, kissing Hubert softly. 

“Of course, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind to me i've never written porn before but this is just something i think about a lot so merry christmas. 
> 
> Find me on twitter @yikestragic_


End file.
